


Prinxiety-So Called 'Roommate'

by White_skied_morgan



Category: prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_skied_morgan/pseuds/White_skied_morgan
Summary: Virgil has no family and lives alone until the landlord sells his place and he needs to find a new one. He finds one with no interactions with someone else until one day.





	Prinxiety-So Called 'Roommate'

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this fanfic or the last. If there is more than the archive will change to either rape or mature possibly both.

Everyday was lonely. Everyday. Virgil had no one to talk to when he comes home, no brothers, sisters, or even parents, and it had been that way for most of his life. He paid for his tuition fee and house but lived in a rundown apartment. He worked constantly and only had a break at night where he mostly spent sleeping and playing in his rock band. His landlord was shutting the apartments down in a month and warned him to try and find another place. He decided that it would be cheaper if he roomed with someone else. He searched though a few places and saw one that caught his eye. The person that wanted a roommate had a different schedule than him and that means he can relax as soon as he gets back from work.

Virgil moved in. He said he would move in during the day but it dragged on until the night because of his work. The haven’t met but they already feel like they know each other because of the notes that are left behind for the two of them. Neither of them know each other’s names but they leave nicknames that they’ve had behind like Prince and sometimes Virgil puts down an A for his stage name because people had made fun of his real one. Then, one day, Virgil had his first day off in a long while and stayed in his room until he smelt something burning. He grabbed the fire extinguisher (don’t ask why he has a fire extinguisher in his room.) and ran downstairs not caring that he looked awful. Of course, the kitchen was on fire. He sprayed it down and turned to see the half crying and half surprised man huddled in the corner. In his mind all he could say was ‘He’s so beautiful.’

Roman was cooking for the second time in his life when he remembered that he had his little roommate and tried to cook for him but it didn’t turn out too well. His food was burning and his mind went blank. He crouched down looking for something to put out the fire but he panicked and thought this was how he was going to die until he saw someone in black and purple put out the fire and immediately fell for him.

“H-Hi roomie.” Virgil said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. “Hi! I-uh, tried making some food; but, it didn’t turn out well.” Roman said standing up to see the damage. He slowly made his way over to Virgil. “If you don’t mind, would you accompany me out for some dinner seeing how I have just destroyed the kitchen!” Roman said trying not to lose his cool. “Only if you pay for the repairs.” Virgil stated. Finally, Roman looked down and saw that his so called ‘roommate’ was a little too comfortable and only had a hoodie and his underwear on. “I-I do remind you that clothes need to be worn outside and in if there are others nearby.” he said looking up but quickly looking down again.

Virgil blushed and quickly ran upstairs and put some pants on. Roman was crouched down and a deep red was on his face as he remembered exactly what he looked like half naked. He had a really good memory but he doesn’t want to freak him out by saying that he’s gay and has fallen for him in just one look. But as the day went by they talked more at the diner and bonded a bit. Virgil told his schedule to Roman who’s plans were cancelled and had free time. They usually met on thursday night with Virgil slightly sleep-walking and Roman being one or two drinks in. But that suddenly changed when Roman wanted his roommate to notice him more. (He only took one glass of champagne that night and pretended he took five.)


End file.
